Bye Bye
---- This is for my people's who just lost somebody Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye As a child there were them times I didn't get it but you kept me alive I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes It's something more than saying, "I miss you" But when we talked too All them grown full things separation brings You never let me know it, you never let it show Because you loved me and obviously There's so much more left to say If you were with me today face to face I never knew I could hurt like this And everyday life goes on like I wish I could talk to you for awhile I wish I could find a way try not to cry As time goes by And soon as you reached a better place Still I'll give the whole world to see your face And I'm bragging next to you It feels like you gone too soon Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye And you never got the chance to see how good I've done And you never got to see me back at number one I wish that you were here to celebrate together I wish that we could spend the holidays together I remember when you used to tuck me in at night With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever I never knew I could hurt like this And everyday life goes on like I wish I could talk to you for awhile I wish I could find a way try not to cry As time goes by And soon as you reached a better place Still I'll give the world to see your face And I'm bragging next to you It feels like you gone too soon The hardest thing to do is say bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye This is for my people's who just lost somebody Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye, bye I never knew I could hurt like this And everyday life goes on like I wish I could talk to you for awhile I wish I could find a way try not to cry As time goes by And soon as you reached a better place Still I'll give the world to see your face And I'm bragging next to you It feels like you gone too soon The hardest thing to do is say bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Mariah Carey songs